Chicken Lickin
Chicken Lickin is the 6th episode from Series 2 of Wolves, Witches and Giants. Short summary of this episode was based on. This was based on the actual story Chicken Lickin. One day, Chicken Licken was roaming around the woods and the nut on one of the trees had fallen and it hit Chicken Lickin. Chicken Lickin thought the sky was falling so he planned to see the king to tell him about it. On the way he told his friends like Goosie Loosey and Henny Penny about the situation and they believed him. Soon they met a fox and the fox led the birds to his den and ate them all up. Plot Deep the valley there was a hidden chicken farm called Oven Ready Farm with NO chickens to be ever seen. Once in a while a big lorry would go to the chicken farm and leave a few hours later. Meanwhile a Wolf was fed up and wanted to investigate about the chickens. He wanted to know if the chickens are actually in the farm. That night when the lorry left the farm and whilst the farmer was watching the telly the Wolf climbed up the roof on the shed to investigate. He noticed there wasn‘t any windows so he pulled one of the planks of the roof to put his head in to look. He noticed that lots of chickens were squashed up together inside the shed with the light on. All of a sudden the part of the roof where the Wolf was sitting collapsed and his legs went through. He managed to pull himself up and looked through that hole. A chicken called Chicken Lickin thought the sky was falling but the Wolf answered that it was just the roof that was falling. Chicken Lickin thought the Wolf was going to eat him and the other chickens, which the Wolf was thinking anyway. Chicken Licken told the Wolf that it would be easier that he could catch him and the other chickens if they were free. The Wolf advised Chicken Lickin to tell someone about this. Chicken Licken decided to tell the Minister about the appalling living conditions that he had and take his friends with him. The Wolf freed the chickens from the shed and guarded the shed just in case the Fox comes to eat the chickens up. Meanwhile the Wolf was thinking to eat them up and had a cunning plan. Meanwhile Chicken Lickin went to tell his friends Henny Penny, Goosie Loosie, Piggy Biggy, Sheepy Leepy, Ducky Lucky, and Turkey Lurkey about going to see the Minister. On the way passed a travelling circus. They met a lion in the back of the circus. He had a similar situation about his living conditions. Lion promised not hurt them and he went with them. The Lion lead the army of animals to the Minister’s office. When everyone got to the Minister. Chicken Licken asked the minister when he will do something about the living conditions. The Minister answered that he will do it immediately. He turned around and it turned out to be the Wily Wolf. He was about the eat the animals but the Lion defended the animals and chased the Wolf out of the Minister’s office. Meanwhile the Minister was stuck in the cupboard and needed help to get out of there. It turned out the Wolf locked him in there so Chicken Licken opened up the cupboard door and Minister came out. He decided to free the animals from the bad living conditions and lock up all wolves. Chicken Licken and his friends cheered. Later on that day the Wolf returned to Oven Ready Farm to find chickens and animals roaming in the sunshine with a fence for protection. Characters Wolf (main character) Fox (cameo/ background character) The farmer (background character) Chicken Lickin (main character) The Minister (minor character)Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with cameos Category:Episodes with only one villain Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Wolf Episodes Category:Farm Episodes